


3AM DRUG

by saltkeiji



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complete, F/M, Inarizaki, Sad, Short One Shot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkeiji/pseuds/saltkeiji
Summary: he was a drug and she wanted every bit of it.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	3AM DRUG

**Author's Note:**

> this story is inspired by the song “why’d you only call me when you’re high” by arctic monkeys! This is my second story so I hope you enjoy it!

loud vibrations woke the girl up from her slumber, she rubs the tiredness in her eyes and reach for her phone that was vibrating on the nightstand beside her bed. 

she sighs when she saw the caller id. “hey...” his deep voice answered, she stood up from her bed and lean against the wall. 

the clock on the wall in front of her shows her the time, “it’s 3 in the morning, suna.” she mumbles back. 

the shirtless boy on the other side of the phone was leaning against his balcony railing with a cigarette between his lips. 

“can you come over, I miss you.” he says, taking the cigarette away from his lips and blowing the smoke out from his mouth. 

“it’s 3am and I’m tired, suna.” she answered, sighing. she knew she would change her mind if he pleaded her. 

“please baby, I miss you.” the dark haired boy walks back into his room after finishing his cigarette and sat down on his bed. 

a sigh was heard through the phone before she answered. “or you could come over, my parents aren’t home....” suna smirks when he heard her answer. 

“okay.” the girl’s head drops low when the call ended, she felt frustrated.

she knew he was just using her but she just couldn’t help it, he was a drug and she wanted every bit of him. 

the next morning came, the spot next to her was empty, like always. she pulls the blanket up her naked body and lets out a small laugh while hot tears began rolling down her cheeks. 

all there’s left was a note on her nightstand, it wrote “sorry for leaving, I have a busy day today. -s.r” 

“I fucking knew it.” she mumbles to herself. 

getting up from her bed, she stops and stares at her naked body in front of the mirror. she looks like a mess, there were marks everywhere on her body. 

she felt disgusted, “how does it feel like to be used by him again and again?” she thought to herself. 

getting into the shower, she began rubbing her skin harshly with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

“you’re fucking disgusting.” she whispers to herself while hugging her knees, her soft sobs turned into hard sobs as she broke down. 

— — — 

the rest of the week was silent. the girl was currently in her from doing her college assignments, it was 2:58am in the morning and she was tired. 

the silence in her room was broken when her phone started ringing on her bed. she got up from her desk and grabs her phone from her bed. 

her hand clenched when she saw the caller id. she looks towards her clock and saw the time, she chuckles to herself.

she silent her phone and throw it back on her bed, then going back to her desk to finish up her work. 

a few minutes later, she heard something hitting on her window. she looks up and opens her curtains. 

she looks down and saw him. he was grinning up against her, his bright green eyes were shining from the moonlight. 

he waves his phone around, the girl walks towards her bed and picks up her phone. there were a lot of missed calls and messages from him. 

she was about to go back to her window when her phone started ringing again. this time, she answered, “what do you want?” she answered harshly. 

she heard a soft chuckle, “I miss you baby.” his deep voice spoke. she could feel her knees going weak from his deep voice. 

“you always do this to me, suna. you come whenever you want and leave whenever you want, I’m tired of this.” she said. 

“I know baby, and I’m sorry. this time I won’t leave anymore, I swear.” he sounded so convincing and she almost gave in. 

she felt tears building up, “suna...?”she called him. she heard him humming as an answer. 

“why’d you only call me when you’re high?”


End file.
